Relaxation oscillators are used in a variety of electronic systems, including radio, telecommunications, computers, and other electronics that utilize clock signals. In an example, oscillator signals may be used to provide a clock reference for a low-power system. In an example, a relaxation oscillator can include a resistor-capacitor (RC) circuit, and may generate an oscillating signal by charging and discharging the capacitor through the RC circuit and by comparing voltage across the capacitor to a reference voltage.